Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to technology for managing a group message to be transmitted to a plurality of recipients.
Description of Related Art
A messaging application that enables users to receive and transmit messages has become an essential element of a terminal. For example, a short message service (SMS), a multimedia messaging service (MMS), and the like, are generally used to transmit and receive text messages and/or video messages between terminals.
In general, a message may be saved based on a global criterion regardless of a sender of the message or other information. For example, messages may be saved and displayed sequentially in order from newest to oldest based on the time at which each message was received.
In such message saving method, if a user wants to manage a specific message, such as to research, to delete, and/or to retransmit the specific message, the user is required to verify the respective messages one by one in order in which the messages are saved.